one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum VS Tai
Ash Ketchum VS Tai 'is a One Minute Melee by GamerTendo, between Ash Ketchum from Pokemon, fighting Tai from Digimon. Description ''It's Pokemon VS Digimon! Which of these two rivals to each other will win? Ash and his Charizard and Greninja, or Tai and his Agumon? Find out now! Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Canyon Area - Day Time Tai and Agumon walked through this canyon again, several weeks after they left a huge fire in it by annhilating Red and his Charizard. They didn't expect to have to go through another battle like this, but then Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum 'and his Pikachu ran out infront of him. ''Ash: "Hey, you look strong! Let's battle!" Tai: "Okay." '''(Cues: Pokemon VS Digimon Mashup Theme) Ash: "Charizard, I choose you!" Tai: "Didn't we just kill one of these Digimon?" Tai and Agumon then got battle ready. Tai, remembering what happened last time he fought a Charizard with Agumon in his normal form, Digivolved him multiple times into his WarGreymon form. Ash then looked up at the huge Digimon that stood there in shock. He then proceeded to pull out his Pokedex. Ash: "Who's that Pokemon?" Tai: "What's a Pokemon?" Ash: "It's not working, strange..Oh well, I'll defeat you anyways! Let's go, Charizard!" Charizard let's out a roar, while Pikachu let's out his cry ONLY ONE TRAINER CAN COME OUT FIGHT! Charizard started the fight off by flying towards WarGreymon, and then taking several slashes at him. WarGreymon was hit by two of these, but then jumped back on the third, then using Brave Shield as Charizard used Fire Blast, but the shield easily blocked the attack. Charizard then flew back some, only for WarGreymon to end his blocking attack, and then use Mega Claw on Charizard. Charizard was sent flying back, as WarGreymon then used Mega Claw again, smashing him into the ground, and then stepping on him several times. WarGreymon ended this combo by kicing Charizard at Ash, who then crashed into him and both crashed into a mountain, falling down badly damaged and bleeding. Ash got up in pain, and then reached into his bag, pulling out a Pokeball. He couldn't let Charizard fight WarGreymon alone..he wasn't like anyone they'd ever fought. Ash then prepared to throw the Pokeball. "Greninja, I choose you!" Ash, upon yelling those words, then threw the Pokeball, and sent out Greninja. Charizard got up, as Ash and Greninja jumped onto his back, then flying towards WarGreymon. Charizard slashed WarGreymon across the face, as Greninja threw several Water Shurikens at WarGreymon, damaging him and making him step back. WarGreymon then jumped into the air, and used Terra Force, throwing a huge blast of fire and energy at Ash and his Pokemon. Charizard tried flying away, but they were hit by this attack, having major damage done to them. The dust settled, having a huge fire, with Ash laying there covered in blood in pain, and Charizard fainted. But one of Ash's Pokemon wasn't surrending. Greninja. Greninja's strong bond with Ash evolved him into Ash-Greninja, giving him a boost in his powers. Greninja helped Ash up, and then released the move Water Pulse, taking out the fire that surrounded them. Greninja then ran through the canyon, where he prepared to battle WarGreymon once more. Greninja blasted several Bubbles at WarGreymon, who blocked them with Brave Shield and then used War Driver, building up energy in his claws and diving down at Greninja, slashing him. Greninja was sent back in pain, as WarGreymon flew in circles at a fast pace, building up a tornado, which picked up Greninja. WarGreymon was using Great Tornado, as Greninja was blown into the air, only to see WarGreymon flying at him at a high speed, ready to finish him. Greninja then used Cut, Water Shuriken, and Aerial Ace combined, as WarGreymon used Mega Claw. Both went through each other, and then both crashed onto the ground..as both began trying to get up, Greninja stood up in pain, but WarGreymon fell down, dead. K.O. Ash and Charizard walked over to Greninja in pain, as Greninja reverted back from Ash-Greninja to his normal form. WarGreymon reverted back to Agumon, while dead. This melee's winner is.. ASH KETCHUM! (Cues: Pokemon Theme Song) Category:GamerTendo Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees